


Scolding Kakashi

by Awnyaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: Iruka scolds Kakashi for their inappropriate use of the Hokage's office. [KakaIru Fluff]





	Scolding Kakashi

“We can’t keep doing this Kakashi, not here!” Iruka huffed, straightening his shirt. 

“Mah, it’s my office.” Kakashi replied, lounging back in his chair, one eye watching his partner shuffle about the room, collecting the fallen objects around the desk. 

“It’s the  _H_ _okage's_ office! All of the great rulers of the Leaf have used this office and the future Hokage’s will too, we cannot keep  _defiling_  it like this!” 

Kakashi laughed, allowing his head to recline every so slightly as he did, “You’re so uptight, Iruka. I’m sure the previous kage's used this room for the exact. . .” 

“Don’t you  _dare_ mock the names of the Hokage like that, Kakashi!” Iruka snapped, turning a steel glare at the man behind the desk, “This is a sacred, professional place, only you would insist on having  _sex_  here!” 

Kakashi smirked “You don’t have to whisper the word 'sex', Iruka. We’re all grown-ups here.” 

The brunet just continued to glare, “Besides,” Kakashi smirked again, “you weren’t complaining half an hour ago.” 

Kakashi, used to his partners outbursts of rage, was easily able to dodge the pencil that was flung at his head. 

“Shut up!” 

Kakashi stood then, slowly walking over to the other. 

He gently took the papers Iruka was holding and place them back on the desk. 

“I know you’re lonely at home,” he confessed, the teasing tone leaving his voice, “I’m sorry I can’t be there much.” 

Iruka's brown eyes softened slightly as they looked into his. 

“I often want to just walk out of this stuffy office and find you, maybe even have some Ichiraku, but I can’t. This village is my responsibility now, and that means I’m not there for you and for that I’m. . .” 

“Don’t apologize for doing your job.” Iruka smiled, taking Kakashi’s hand in his, “I miss you too, but I am so  _proud_  of you. You are doing an amazing job of being Hokage. Sure, I’d like to see you more, but knowing you’re thinking about me makes it easier.” 

Kakashi gently brought Iruka’s hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle gently, his mask still discarded on the desk behind them. “Thank you.” 

“Besides, we do get to spend time together here, when I help with the missions desk.” 

Kakashi pouted, “It’s not the same.” 

“I know, but it’s something.” Iruka smiled, sending a tender, warm feeling down Kakashi’s core 

Kakashi pulled the other into him, embracing his smaller frame and resting his head on the others. “It’s just so hard to not to be able to be with you. To be able to see you but not touch you.” 

Iruka frowned lightly at the darkening tone of Kakashi’s voice. 

“To have you sitting so close that I can smell you and not be able to pull you. . .” 

“Kakashi!” he admonished, stepping back and frowning up at his partner, long, firm arms still holding his waist lightly. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just when I finally have you alone to myself, I want to spend as much time appreciating you as I can. I want to soak up  _every_ last detail.”  

Iruka laughed, “Always a pervert.” 

Kakashi smiled, reaching down once more, this time capturing his lover’s mouth in a soft, quick kiss  

“Always yours.” 


End file.
